Just Pretend
by Lumoa
Summary: John knew having a crush on Sherlock was a bad idea. Going out into the London alleyways at nighttime was a bad idea. Kissing Sherlock in an alleyway at nighttime in London was a really really bad idea. John/Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry, what was that?" John frowned at Sherlock, the latter already pulling on his jacket and gloves. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Lestrade just texted me John, a body was found in an alley way just moments ago. When the police got there however, the body was gone. No traces left except for some blood spatters that the killer didn't have time to clean up."

"Sherlock, it's almost midnight!" John protested.

"So?" Sherlock still didn't quite get that John needed at least a few hours of sleep each week to keep functioning. The past week had already been filled up with a serial killer, which meant John had gotten about three hours of sleep total. He had been counting on getting at least some sleep tonight as well as…well…

John cleared his throat and looked away from Sherlock, covering up any signs of embarrassment he might be showing towards his flat mate. The sexual tension he felt toward Sherlock had most definitely reached a breaking point and John had been hoping he could get in a nice quiet wank before the next day. Dammit if he hadn't tried to feel differently towards Sherlock, after all with the warning Sherlock had given John on the night at Angelo's, John really had no hope that his flat mate would show any romantic interest in him what-so-ever. Really, that was why John had dated Sarah, and that had obviously worked out so well.

Dates don't really take it well when they've almost been speared to death.

"John." John looked up at Sherlock's slight prodding of his name. Obviously Sherlock was expecting John to leap into action, running upstairs to change out of his pajamas and into something more suitable for running around London alleyways at night.

"Really Sherlock, can't it wait until morning?"

"By then the evidence won't be fresh and Anderson will have done something stupid to mess everything up."

Sherlock was obviously beginning to pout. How a grown man could pout and look so damn sexy when he did it, John would probably never know.

"Right then," John sighed, "let me get changed."

Sherlock beamed, while also managing to look a bit smug. "You have two minutes John."

In Sherlock time, that probably meant John really had about thirty seconds to get changed.

**~SHERLOCK~**

Damn Sherlock. Damn the idiot killer. Damn the person stupid enough to go walking in alleyways at night in London. Damn the police for texting Sherlock. Damn the fact that night in London was freezing, especially around this time of year.

John jumped the chain link fence, barely managing not to fall over it and plant his face into the cement. Sherlock was already moving faster ahead, another damn for his long legs.

Of course Sherlock had figured out just by the bloodstains that the killer had been a mugging gone wrong. And by that Sherlock had easily tapped into his memory information bank in which lead him to remember the muggers around this area of London that had yet to be caught, and which ones were violent enough to commit murder. Narrowing it down, Sherlock had immediately run off, and John, now used to his flat mate's sudden gear switches, had been the only one who had managed to keep up with him.

All of that had now lead them on a chase with the mugger, unfortunately with Sherlock and John being the ones chased. It figured that the man had recently joined a gang (Sherlock had taken a few moments in hiding to argue with John that he hadn't had time this week to update his data on this neighborhood) and was no longer alone, meaning Sherlock and John were being chased by said gang.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, wait up!" John panted. Sherlock stopped suddenly and John ran straight into him.

"Shit, Sherlock I said wait up, not stop completely!" John stumbled backward. Sherlock suddenly looked toward his left side, and with a fluid movement he pulled John into an abandoned alleyway.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" John asked furiously. Sherlock pressed two fingers against John's mouth to shush him and John felt himself go slightly red. He suddenly noticed the lack of space between them and the fact that Sherlock was pretty much pressing John up against the stone wall.

"Sherlock…" John mumbled, but was silenced once again by a sudden look from Sherlock.

"John just go with me for a few minutes." Sherlock said, and before John could ask him what he meant, Sherlock leaned down and kissed John right on the lips.

Heat bloomed from the point of contact and John no longer felt the chill of the London air. For a few moments he was paralyzed, but before any more moments could pass John felt Sherlock's mouth moving against his in a very verypleasurable way. Without anymore hesitation, John allowed himself to push back against Sherlock's lips, putting every single feeling from all those damn dreams he had about Sherlock into that kiss.

"John." Sherlock broke away and then angled his face so that he could deepen the kiss. "John."

John gave a small breathy moan, which seemed to encourage Sherlock to move themselves closer than they already were.

"John can you make that pretty noise for me again?" Sherlock said hoarsely, stroking his hand on John's cheek. He kissed John again, and nipped his bottom lip. John let out a slightly louder moan, but this time with Sherlock's name practically sewn into it. Sherlock let out a sound that almost sounded like a mix between a purr and a growl before he began almost attacking John's mouth, constantly moving their lips together so that they could increase the pleasure.

John was so caught up in Sherlock, _yesyesyes right there_, that he didn't hear the incoming footsteps. The footsteps stopped for a moment before the entrance to their alleyway, but after the moment had passed they continued on, some slight digested noises left in their wake.

John and Sherlock broke apart, both men breathing heavily. Sherlock seemed to gain his composure first, as he quickly moved away from John and toward the entrance to the alleyway. He peeked out, looking both ways before signaling John.

"Good job John, they simply thought we were two lovers making out. Come on, back to Lestrade to tell him where he can find the murderer." Sherlock moved out of the alleyway, not bothering to look behind him, and in so not seeing the shocked and slightly destroyed look on John's face.

John did not fall to the ground like some tragic hero. He didn't cry or let out any noise of displeasure. John simply brushed himself off and moved after Sherlock. It was almost as if the secret of what had happened was left in the alleyway. However, the key word is almost. For as John went after Sherlock, the cold air of London had once again returned, somehow colder than John had ever remember it being.

**~SHERLOCK~**

**A/N: So should I do another chapter and give it a happy ending? ;D **

**Please review and tell me if you want something to happen next, and what it should be! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sherlock's POV**_

The cab ride home was very difficult for Sherlock, with two main things in consideration.

First off, Sherlock could easily tell John was hurt by his words earlier. And truthfully, Sherlock was incredibly incensed at himself for being a coward and taking the easy way out. Obviously he knew how John felt about him. Sherlock was a bit, well, oblivious to matters of the heart on occasions, but honestly John made it so obvious! Besides the obvious indicators, John wasn't exactly quiet during his moments of self sexual release. A normal person probably wouldn't have heard or even noticed John during these moments, but Sherlock wasn't normal at all and he easily picked up on the fact that John had been spending a lot more time sexually releasing himself alone. Curious, Sherlock had listened in (for an experiment) and when John had moaned his name during the moment, Sherlock found himself in the rather confusing condition of a growing hard-on. After this curious predicament, Sherlock began noticing small things about his and John's relationship that he had been overlooking before, probably because of his lack of romantic interest in other people. Whenever John was close, Sherlock would find his pulse rate accelerating and he would lean in close to John. Sherlock used any excuses he could to touch John, or prevent John from touching other people in intimate ways. Sherlock would even begin inviting John out on cases when his assistance wasn't required. So, by careful consideration and process of elimination, Sherlock came up with the fact that he must be in love with John Watson.

Which lead to the second problem.

Sherlock was having a lot of trouble keeping his hands to himself in the cab.

After they had kissed, Sherlock had found it incredibly difficult not to tear John's clothing off and take him in the alleyway. Apparently that was something only horny teenagers did and John might be upset later on about their first time having sex together being in some random alleyway. But it was almost painful for Sherlock now not to grab John and begin kissing him senseless. Especially because Sherlock really really wanted to hear John moan like that again.

Sherlock had only ever heard John moan in that way when he was sexually pleasing himself, and even then it gave him a hard-on. But having John right in front of him, moaning like that because of something Sherlock did…the thought of it was driving Sherlock insane with lust.

So here they were, the cab's mood a mix between Sherlock's hot lust and John's icy hurt, the latter of the two unable to feel the burning emotion Sherlock was giving off. The poor cab driver was shifting about in his seat, twitching slightly once and awhile, glancing back at the both of them.

When they finally arrived back at the flat, John swiftly moved up to his room, leaving Sherlock looking at his retreating back. The kiss in the alleyway had obviously not been a good idea…or it had been and Sherlock's idiotic words afterward had been the bad idea. John had been pleasantly submissive when Sherlock had kissed him, almost melting straightaway into Sherlock arms and-Sherlock winced slightly as his body began to react immediately. He would be more than happy to run upstairs and straighten everything out with John, but the area of love was not Sherlock's forte.

He could call on someone for advice. However all the people that came to mind weren't exactly the people Sherlock wanted to call about this. There was his brother, however the smug annoying bastard would probably say that Sherlock already knew what to do, he just had to put his knowledge into action. Well there was a lot Sherlock wanted to put into action with John Watson, and none of it was exactly innocent, but for the moment it might be best to let those thoughts lie.

He could call upon Lestrade, however that might mean Anderson and Sally would hear about it and goodness knows Sherlock would rather eat one of his own experiments than have those two find out about his problems.

Mummy was out as well, just for the simple fact that Mycroft would find out if he called her. Irene Adler might be useful, but she was more used to bending others to love her in a purely sexual way. Sherlock obviously did see John as sexually appeasing, but there was more to his feelings than sexual desire. It was also just a want to be around the man, to have him smile at Sherlock in certain ways that nobody else would get and to have John see only Sherlock as his life partner and, well, lots of other things that were definitely not of the simple sexual connotation.

So who did that leave? Sherlock fell down on the couch with a groan, moving his fingers together as he did when he was trying to solve a particularly difficult case. Hmm, yes. The Mysterious Case of John Watson.

"Sherlock dear, what a mess you've made."

Sherlock's eyes snapped open minutes, or maybe it was hours- he did lose track of time sometimes, later to look at Ms. Hudson.

"It was for a case." He said, glancing away from her as he tried to continue his now derailed train of thought.

"Yes, John called and asked me to pick up some milk for you two since apparently you were out and he had no time to pick some up. Is he seeing someone then?" Ah yes, Ms. Hudson would never beat around the bush for long, always getting straight to the point of what she wanted to know. Another reason why Sherlock held a sort of grudging feeling of affection towards the old woman.

However, Sherlock stiffened slightly at the mention of John dating. Really, didn't Sherlock have enough trouble of getting rid of that Sarah woman? If John once again went into denial of his sexuality, Sherlock really might just grab him and take him on the kitchen table.

"No, I don't think so." Sherlock drew his words out slowly. Letting his slight displeasure at the thought leak through them.

"Well dear, he will start dating again soon if you don't liven up a bit and tell him." Ms. Hudson said thoughtfully, moving towards the kitchen to put away the milk. Sherlock jerked up from his position on the couch and followed her.

"It's obvious of course. Well, obvious to everyone except for John, poor dear." Ms. Hudson answered his unspoken question.

"Then how am I to make it obvious to him?" Sherlock replied, frustrated.

"Knowing the both of you, it would be best if you just told him straight with none of the fancy trappings that most couples use." Ms. Hudson smiled at Sherlock in a motherly way, faithfully ignoring the new head in the fridge (John had thrown the old one out after it had started to mold even though Sherlock had protested that the molding head was exactly what he had needed for a new experiment). "John will just think you were confused by some friendship ritual or something and he'll politely ignore it."

"Well after tonight he might ignore any sort of declarations of love." Sherlock said sadly, conveying the entire story of what had happened that night to Ms. Hudson. After he had finished, Ms. Hudson gave him a look that said, 'You are brilliant but a true idiot.'

John gave him that look a lot too.

"Sherlock," Ms. Hudson sighed, "honestly I could sit here all night and give you romance advice, but in the end it's you who decides what to do and it will be you who makes it work out." Ms. Hudson smiled and patted him on the back.

"Besides, you're both to stubborn to give up on each other, even after a twist like that."

**~SHERLOCK~**

After Ms. Hudson had left, Sherlock flopped himself back down on the couch to go over her words. True, telling John straight out that he loved him might have worked before, but now it would seem almost like Sherlock had noticed John's feelings for him and pitied John. Which was obviously not true, but John might interpret it that way.

Why couldn't Ms. Hudson have been more helpful! 'In the end it's you who decides what to do.' Well that was obvious but he had no idea what to do! In all the romance movies he had watched for reverence the coupling just seemed to happen after some random situations. Most of the situations involved one of the main characters almost getting killed, or being kidnapped, and the other main character confessed their love at a supremely dramatic moment.

But John had already been kidnapped…five times was it now? And practically every other week Sherlock almost got killed. So really the special feeling of the moment might be dulled since they had already experienced said situations. So that was out.

"Sherlock."

Perhaps he could sing to John as people in those horrendous musicals did. Hmm, no. While Sherlock was musically gifted with the violin, he couldn't hold a tune to save his life.

"Sherlock."

Or maybe do something terribly romantic, like fill John's room with hearts…actually John didn't like it when Sherlock put human organs in the fridge so he might not appreciate them in his room either.

"Sherlock!"

John was so wonderfully himself, so ordinary yet so extraordinary at the same time. Doing something dull like giving him roses to tell him that Sherlock truly did love him was something that just felt wrong. John deserved better than that.

"Sherlock!"

Maybe Sherlock could get Mycroft to fill the Thames river with roses, just for one day. Of course that would mean Sherlock would be in Mycroft's debt which would be annoying…

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock blinked and looked up, his mind still concentrating on ways to woo John, while said man was glaring down at him from above.

"Sherlock, I've been calling your name for the past three minutes!"

Oh.

"Were you?" Sherlock asked innocently. John put a hand to his face and sighed, rubbing his eyes angrily.

"Yes Sherlock. I was."

"Why didn't you just tap me on the shoulder or something?"

"Because the last time I tried to touch you when you were doing you're induced deducting mindset thing, you immediately grabbed me and attempted to upper-cut me, shouting something about a swordsman."

Oh right, that had been when John had come back after having a row with the chip and pin machine. That had been a bit after they had started a new case; 'The Blind Banker' as John had deemed to call it in his blog.

"Ah," Sherlock paused for a moment, taking in John's slightly livid face, "so what did you need me for?"

"Well for one, there's a new head in the fridge," John spat out; his hurt feelings after the kiss obviously being redirected into anger, "and for another, I just found an old molding pizza underneath my bed that SOMEONE said he had eaten when I told him to."

Here they go again; John was constantly on Sherlock's back about eating. But for a few seconds, Sherlock's heart warmed considerably, thinking on the fact that John did care about him.

"A new case had just come in from Lestrade when I sat down to eat, and eating slows down my mind; you know that."

John's face began to twitch angrily, and Sherlock prepared himself for yet another argument over the fact that he wasn't eating enough. However, much to Sherlock's surprise, John just gave an angry hiss and turned his back on Sherlock, stomping into the kitchen. Probably going to make some tea.

"I'll have mine with sugar, thanks." Sherlock called after him. He heard a snort, and John suddenly came back round the corner, leaning himself against the doorway to stare at Sherlock.

"And what makes you think I'm going to make you some tea?" John questioned, rather childishly if anyone asked Sherlock.

"You wanted me to eat something." Sherlock said idly, putting his fingers back together, trying to get his mind back on track.

"Drinking tea isn't eating something Sherlock."

"Close enough."

"No, Sherlock, it isn't."

"It's as close as I'll get today. I'm trying to figure out a problem."

John let out a frustrated noise and turned his back on Sherlock, going back into the kitchen. "Spill it then, what's the case this time?" He asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to make you understand that I love you." Sherlock said mindlessly.

Silence.

Sherlock heard a crashing noise from the kitchen, meaning John had probably dropped the kettle. Sherlock himself paled considerably and jumped up from the couch. That really hadn't been his intended way to make John understand that Sherlock was in love with him. It had just been that the conversation had been flowing naturally, as it always did with John, and Sherlock had just blurted it out without meaning to.

John's footsteps made rapid noises back towards Sherlock, and Sherlock did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He ran away.

Well he tried to run away. In reality, Sherlock had barely managed to get to the stairs before John had suddenly tackled him, ending up with both of them fussing about on the floor. If anyone had come up at that moment, they would have probably thought the two of them were rough housing like two young boys.

How it all ended up with him pinning John on the floor (Sherlock was stronger than most people thought), Sherlock had absolutely no idea. Both of them were suddenly out of breath, chest heaving as they stared at each other.

"What," John panted, "the hell are you thinking?" One of his arms twitched as if to punch Sherlock, but Sherlock kept a firm grip on John's arms.

"I was thinking that I was going to tell you that in a much more suave manner." Sherlock deadpanned, trying to cover his slight panic.

"Sherlock if this is about anything you deducted from that bloody kiss then you're wrong!"

"It's not just about the kiss John, it's about a few recent months of study and listening at your door on occasions at night."

John did a curious thing where he went slightly pale for a moment before blood rushed up into his face as he began stuttering, "I-you were- that doesn't mean-SHERLOCK!"

"Since we're being honest now, I have to admit, hearing you say my name has become a little erotic for me." This induced more stuttering from John. However Sherlock was slightly impressed to see that it took John less than one minute to collect himself and form a semi-glare at Sherlock (a full one was impossible when John's face was that red).

"Sherlock I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity."

"I don't want to be part of an experiment."

"It's not an experiment."

"I'm not going to up and leave you so you don't need to do anything to keep me to stay here."

"John," Sherlock leaned down so that their faces were inches apart, "I definitely do not want you to leave me, however my desires for you do not stem from a fake feeling designed to keep you here with me. I love you. I love John Watson my doctor and solider." Not exactly sure where to go from there, Sherlock deemed it fit that he should at least be able to kiss John again. Ever since that moment in the alley that was all it seemed Sherlock really wanted to do anyways.

John was very very stiff when Sherlock gently pressed their lips together. Worried about forcing John into anything, Sherlock began to pull back. However it was obvious that John had different plans. John's arms finally broke free of Sherlock's hold and wrapped themselves around Sherlock's neck, pulling their faces close once again.

"You're not lying." John studied Sherlock's face intently.

"I would not lie about loving you. Especially to you." Sherlock gently nuzzled their noses together, remembering seeing it in another romance movies, and found the experience quite pleasurable.

"But what you said in the alley-"

"Was a lie. I did want to escape from the men chasing us, but there were at least five better ways to have done it. I simply wanted an excuse to kiss you. After all, you were wearing one of your sexiest jumpers." Sherlock purred slightly at the memory. He never thought clothing to be particularly erotic before but put John in a certain jumper…mmmm. Sherlock nipped at John's neck a little, slowly gaining confidence by his flat mate's suddenly docile nature.

"I'm still not sure…" John looked very hesitant still. Sherlock couldn't really blame him, even though his heart plummeted a bit. He had spent so much time resisting and avoiding the feelings of love for John, it was obvious that John was going to need a bit of time and convincing before he opened up totally to Sherlock.

"Then I'll have to convince you, show you." Sherlock pressed his lips to John's neck once more before looking back into John's eyes. "I'll work every day to make sure you understand how much I love you. And I promise," He added at the last bit of hesitance in John's face, "that I will never pull a stunt like that again."

"Just the hurting my feelings part," John let a smirk slide over his face, "I wouldn't mind another kiss like that though."

Sherlock let out a relieved laugh and lowered his face back down to John's, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

"I would be delighted to give you an encore." Sherlock mumbled, moving his lips back over John's.

** ~Sherlock~**

**A/N: Well since everyone went 'ZOMG NEED HAPPY ENDING NAO!' I did indeed decide to write another chapter! I'm really glad all of you wanted one because I would have been really sad to leave the story at a heartbreaking point! Instead, we all get this! Thanks for reading and please drop a review even if it is just to say, 'YAYZ HAPPY ENDING ^_^'**


End file.
